


Half-Bloods Crimson

by poproxx



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, S&M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poproxx/pseuds/poproxx
Summary: Kanato is heartbroken and enraged by Azusa burning his teddy alive, and he will do whatever it takes to avenge his precious Teddy’s life.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Sakamaki Kanato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Half-Bloods Crimson

Kanato was furious. He weeped in front of the fire, watching the embers fly gracefully into air of what once used to be his precious Teddy, now has been reduced to a pile of ashes in his once comforting fireplace. Now the very sight of that same fireplace makes his dead blood run cold if that was even possible. 

He would make Azusa Mukami pay. 

No matter what he had to do, he would make sure Azusa understood Kanato’s pain to his very core. He wanted to burn that pain into Azusa’s mind the same way Teddy’s death was burnt into his. Kanato picked himself up off the floor, dusting the ashes off his pants and collecting his thoughts.

He decided, he’s was going to make Azusa his prisoner. 

His face flushed at the thought, oh, all the things he could do to him! He was gonna make him feel nothing but pain for the rest of eternity, make him scream and beg on his knees, make him plead Kanato for the sweet release of death, of freedom, only to be brutally denied by Kanato’s ruthless sadism. He couldn’t stop the smirk that grew ever wider on his face, oh yes, that would do quite nicely. Now all Kanato had do was set a trap, and to do that he had to set the bait. He glanced over to the door that swung wide open obnoxiously, as if it were mocking him.  
Yui. That’s it! If he can successfully return Yui to the Sakamaki residence he can use her to bait in Azusa, or in this case, Kanato’s poor unsuspecting prey. 

He’s going regret the day he messed with Kanato Sakamaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This fic very loosely follows the original Diabolik Lovers plot line if at all. I’m really just doing my own thing here. Please comment your opinions on each chapter! I’d love to see what you think or if you have any constructive criticism you’d like to voice to me. I’m always interested to see how I can improve in my writing since I am indeed a beginner. Anyway thanks for reading <3


End file.
